mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Micro Chips
Micro Chips is a male human and Canterlot High School student in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. He is named in the credits of the television broadcasts of the Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games animated shorts, and he is first addressed by name in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship.__TOC__ Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Micro Chips first appears in ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls as a student of Canterlot High School. Fluttershy identifies him as one of the "techies" in the school's various social cliques. As Twilight Sparkle tries to figure out how to reclaim her stolen crown from Sunset Shimmer, Micro Chips finds her acting strangely in the school hallway. During Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song), he records a video of Twilight and her friends' performance with his smartphone, and he joins his fellow students in dancing. Later, at the Fall Formal, he works the audio during the performance of Flash Sentry's band, and he dresses and dances like Korean songwriter Psy. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Micro Chips is turned against his fellow CHS students by the Dazzlings' siren magic. He performs in the CHS Musical Showcase with "Wiz Kid" and "Scribble Dee", but they are eliminated in the first round by Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts In Pinkie on the One, Micro Chips briefly appears in the CHS cafeteria with his computer open to an imageboard. In Player Piano, he appears in the school hallway as the Diamond Dogs rush through with Rarity's grand piano. In Shake your Tail!, he very briefly appears in the CHS audience during the Rainbooms' song. In Perfect Day for Fun, he attends the Canterlot High School carnival and watches the Rainbooms perform. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Micro Chips takes part in the titular sporting event against Crystal Prep Academy as a member of the Canterlot High School Wondercolts. During the wood-shop portion of the Academic Decathlon, he is paired up with Sandalwood, and the two produce a shoddily put-together birdhouse. They are eliminated from the competition by Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap, who gloat over their victory afterwards. Friendship Games animated shorts Micro Chips appears in the All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games with his first speaking role, remarking on the strangeness of Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops' Friendship Games audition. He has a starring role alongside Flash Sentry and Sandalwood in A Banner Day, where Vice Principal Luna tasks the three with making a banner to welcome Crystal Prep Academy to the Friendship Games. Micro Chips' science-based ideas conflict with those of his friends, but the final product is met with Vice Principal Luna's approval. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, Micro Chips goes with his friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, appearing at several points throughout the film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Micro Chips briefly appears at the Canterlot Mall movie theater. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Micro Chips makes background appearances attending CHS sporting events in Steps of Pep, in Rarity and Sunset Shimmer's story in Epic Fails, and as a customer at Twilight Sparkle's electronics store in Good Vibes. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending Micro Chips is the main focus of one of the endings to the short All the World's Off Stage, in which he convinces Bulk Biceps to pull a heavy stage backdrop during a rehearsal of the school play. He also makes cameo appearances in School of Rock, A Fine Line, Queen of Clubs, Overpowered, Display of Affection, Aww... Baby Turtles, Lost and Found, Fluttershy's Butterflies, Five to Nine, Opening Night, and the Rainbow Dash and Rarity endings of Happily Ever After Party. In the second season short Best in Show: The Pre-Show, Micro Chips enters the first Canterlot High pet show, with his toast-making robot, JVJ-24601 as his entry. In Best in Show: The Victory Lap, Micro Chips' robot wins second place. In Schedule Swap, he appears in a painting class, painting his toast-robot rather than the model, Bulk Biceps. In FOMO, he talks to Sandalwood outside the school and walks under his arm. In I'm on a Yacht, he appears attending the pool party on the Luxe Deluxe cruise ship. In Festival Looks, he appears in a computer video call profile picture. In Five Lines You Need to Stand In, he appears standing in the security line at the Starswirled Music Festival. In Cheer You On, he unsuccessfully tries to stop an out-of-control JVJ-24601 as it rampages through the school. After the robot is defeated by the Equestria Girls, Twilight gives him back his remote. In his own ending of the Choose Your Own Ending season 2 short The Road Less Scheduled, Micro Chips is revealed to be a theremin musical performer at the Starswirled Music Festival under the stage name "MC Dex Effex". In Lost and Pound, he appears standing with "Cloudy Kicks" near the festival food trucks. In the Snips ending of Accountibilibuddies, he makes a background appearance attending Dirk Thistelweed's concert at the festival. In the Applejack and Sunset Shimmer endings of Costume Conundrum, he talks to Derpy while attending Bulk Biceps' costume party in his MC Dex Effex costume. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Twilight mentions Micro Chips receiving the Superlative for "Most Likely to Invent Cold Fusion" over her. Also, when Sunset confronts him, he adamantly gives her his lunch money thinking she is still the Biggest Meanie. In the extended version of the special, he is interrogated by Sunset and Trixie Lulamoon about removing memory, after which he shows them how he removed memory from a disk. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Rollercoaster of Friendship marks the first time Micro Chips is referred to by name. He fills the position of "Caramel Apple Girl" at Equestria Land that Applejack was aiming for, having been hired by the park's public relations head Vignette Valencia for his "cool nerd chic." Vignette later teleports him into a white room in the park with her Equestrian-magic enchanted phone for not being "as cool a nerd as she thought." Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, Micro Chips appears as a passenger on the spring break cruise aboard the Luxe Deluxe. He first appears falling off the diving board at the ship's pool after being startled by Pinkie Pie and makes subsequent appearances eating shrimp with unnamed Boy#42, being served at a juice bar, and attending the Rainbooms' concert. As the ship sinks due to a magical thunderstorm, he is seen on the makeshift lifeboat created by Rarity's powers and propelled to a nearby island by Rainbow Dash. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass In Sunset's Backstage Pass, Micro Chips makes various background appearances at the Starswirled Music Festival. He appears in the security line and at PostCrush's concert at the first day of the festival. In the second time loop of the festival's first day, he appears texting by the festival food trucks. In subsequent time loops, he appears attending the Dazzlings' concert and again in the security line. Depiction in comics Micro Chips appears on My Little Pony Annual 2013 page 16 and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special pages 14, 31, and 34. Merchandise Micro Chips appears on a sticker in the Equestria Girls drawing book My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: I ♥ to Draw! Quotes Gallery References es:Micro Chips ru:Микро Чипс Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Supporting characters Category:Musicians Category:Featured articles